Since returning to work after a long illness, I have devoted much of my time to helping with the preparation of the manuscripts listed below. Their significance to biomedical research will be discussed later in the report. 1. LIPOPOLYSACCHARIDE (LPS) AUGMENTS ADOPTIVE TRANSFER OF EXPERIMENTAL ALLERGIC ENCEPHALOMYELITIS IN THE LEWIS RAT, by T. Hamada, B.F. Driscoll, M.W. Kies and E.C. Alvord, Jr. (Submitted for publication.) 2. ROLE OF PHOSPHORYLATION IN CONFORMATIONAL ADAPTABILITY OF BOVINE MYELIN BASIC PROTEIN, by G.E. Deibler. A.L. Stone and M.W. Kies. (Submitted.) 3. EVIDENCE FOR MULTIPLE HUMAN T CELL RECOGNITION SITES ON MYELIN BASIC PROTEIN, by J.R. Richert, C.A. Reuben-Burnside, G.E. Deibler, R.E. Martenson, L.J. Dragovic and M.W.Kies. (Submitted.) 4. EXPERIMENTAL ALLERGIC ENCEPHALOMYELITIS IN NON-HUMAN PRIMATES: AN EXCELLENT MODEL FOR MULTIPLE SCLEROSIS, by E.C. Alvord, Jr., L.M. Rose, S. Hruby, T.L. Richards, R. Petersen, C.-M. Shaw, E.A. Clark, L.H. Ericsson, W.A. Steward, D.W. Paty and M.W. Kies. (This paper will appear as a chapter in a book on "Biomedical Research on Primates.")